Link
Link ist der Protagonist der Videospieleserie The Legend of Zelda (jap. Zeruda no Densetsu), welche von Shigeru Miyamoto Erfunden wurde. Der Name Link kommt aus dem englischen (ebenfalls link) und bedeuted Verbindung oder Weg, denn der Spieler soll sich selbst als die Person im Spiel sehen, und Link ist die Verbindung zwischen der Spielwelt (meistens Hyrule) und dem Spieler. Das ist auch der Grund, warum man in Zelda-spielen einen eigenen Namen auswählen kann, der dann im Spiel selbst benutzt wird, um angesprochen zu werden, man kann auch in dem Titel The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess sein Pferd selbst benennen. (Notiz: der Grund, weshalb man in Zelda-spielen Link nie reden hört, ist, weil eine Stimme den Spieler nicht beeinflussen soll und auch die Meinung über Link nicht verändern soll, man hört lediglich Dinge wie Geschrei oder ein jauchzen, wenn Link stirbt) Wie bereits bestätigt durch Miyamoto, gibt es viele verschiedenen Inkarnationen der Links; jedoch teilen sie alle ihre einige eindeutige Attribute. Link wird der Held der Zeit genannt, aber viele Fans, nummerieren Link entsprechend ihren eigenen Zeitachsetheorien (d.h. Ocarina of Time-Link wird Link der erste von den Fans genannt, da die denken, dass Ocarina of Time das erste in der Zeitachse ist). Der erste Link von allen, ist der Link der in The Legend of Zelda(1986)auftritt. In der Mehrheit der Zelda-Spiele finden die Abenteuer der Links größtenteils im Königreich von Hyrule statt, und sie reisen durch das Land und besiegen eine große Vielfalt der Feinde, um Prinzessin Zelda und ihr Königreich vor den bösen Ganon zu retten. Ganon ist der Hauptbösewicht in vielen Zelda-Titeln. Aussehen Link ist in allen Spielen in einer grünen Tunika gekleidet und trägt eine grüne Zipfelmütze. Er trägt für gewöhnlich braune Stiefel, und ist mit Schwert und Schild ausgerüstet. In manchen Spielen gibt es die Möglichkeit, verschiedene Rüstungen zu tragen, manchmal wird das in die Storyline eingebaut, so wie in the Wind Waker und Twilight Princess und manchmal sind die anderen Rüstungen oder Kleidungen nur ein Item, das Schaden reduziert, stärker macht oder die Fähigkeit gibt, unterwasser zu atmen. Link ist in den meisten Spielen Linkshänder, allerdings gibt es da Ausnahmen: In Twilight Princess ist Link ein Rechtshänder, weil auch Linkshänder die Wii remote, die man zum schwingen des Schwertes benutzt, in der rechten Hand halten und das Spiel nicht an Spielnähe verlieren sollte, und zB. in a Link to the Past wurde einfach nicht genau beim zeichnen der verschiedenen Sprites aufgepasst, so dass Link das Schwert mal in der linken, mal in der Rechten Hand hat, je nachdem, in welche Richtung er gerade schaut. Über Links Haarfarbe sind sich die Entwickler auch nicht einig, in manchen Spielen hat er blonde Haare, in manchen braune, und in Link's Awakening sieht man die Haarfarbe nur in Zwischensequenzen, da die Sprites in diesem Spiel schwarzes Haar haben. In Twilight Princess ist Links Haar übrigens weder richtig blond, noch braun, sondern eine Mischung aus beiden. Link Trägt offiziell ein Triforce-Zeichen, das Fragment des Mutes, auf dem linken Handrücken. Persönlichkeit und Verhalten Das Verhalten von Link ist von Spiel zu Spiel unterschiedlich. Link ist sehr mutig und gibt niemals auf. Er hat ein Herz für Tiere und lebt naturnah.Link verabscheut das Böse und zeigt keine Angst und er stellt sich seinem Schicksal. In Ocarina of Time kann man zwischen kleinen und großen Link wechseln. Als kleines Kind verhält sich Link ein wenig kindisch. Als kleines Kind verabscheut Link absolut Ganondorf. Er ist und bleibt ehrlich und ist sehr nett. Als Erwachsener ist ein sein Verhalten ernsthaft und anders als seine jüngere Gestalt. Seine Stimme als Erwachsner klingt stark und ernsthaft. In Majora's Mask handelt es sich um den selben Link aus Ocarina of Time, nur in jüngerer Gestalt. Das Verhalten eines halb Erwachsenen sitzt in ihm noch, obwohl dieser Link noch ein Kind ist. In Majora's Mask verhält er sich fast wie ein Erwachsener. Hartnäckig und ernst verhält sich Link. Er verhält sich gelassen ruhig, mutig, absolut furchtlos und cool (schwer erkennbar) und er mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand seine Besitzeigentüme stiehlt. Ihm interessiert die Gegenwart anderer Menschen nicht. Herr Barten wunderte sich auch, warum sich Link nicht für die Chateau Romani, die sehr speziell und hochwertig bei Menschen ist, interessierte und keine Auferegnis zeigt. Link wird als ordentlicher Charakter dargestellt, was man auch an ihm erkennen kann. So verhält sich Link auch persönlich. Link lebt von sich aus selbstständig, dass heißt er kümmert sich um seine eigene Dinge. Meistens lebt Link in einen kleinen Dorf oder manchmal sogar im Wald. Dies deutet daraufhin, dass er naturnah leben kann. Er weiß auch meistens, wie man mit Waffen und andere Gegenstände umgeht. Er hilft auch die Landwirtschaft seines Dorfes. Wenn man die Wohnhäuser der Links betrachtet, erkennt man, dass die Wohnhäuser in Twilight Princess und in Ocarina of Time ordentlich aussehen und nicht im Gegenteil. Link wird als großzügiger Charakter in Ordon dargestellt. Sehr nett, leicht naiv und erhlich verhält sich Link in Twilight Princess. Von den Kindern und von den Erwachsenen, sogar von Ilya, wird Link sehr gemocht und gar nicht ausgeschlossen. In sein Wohnhaus findet man ein Regal halbvoller Bücher. In seiner Freizeit liest Link gerne Bücher. Hintergrund In fast allen Spielen (mit Ausnahme von The Adventure of Link und Twillight-Princess), beginnt Link seine Reise als Kind oder als junger, jugendlicher Hylianer an und wird manchmal als Teenager dargestellt. Außerdem wird folgendes erzählt: In Ocarina of Time wird Link während des Krieges in Hyrule geboren. Der Vater von Link hat den König gerettet und ihn in sicheren Ort gebracht. Später kam der Vater ums Leben. Die Mutter von Link hatte nur noch Link bei sich gehabt. Sie wünschte sich Link eine bessere Zukunft zu geben, konnte sie aber nicht, weil sie alleine war. Die versorgte Mutter schickte das Baby als Säugling zum Kokiri, wo sie den Kokiri-Schutzgott, den Deku-Baum, traf. Als der Deku-Baum das junge Baby, Link, ahnte er sofort, dass ein auserwählter Held vor ihm steht. Die Mutter opferte sich das Leben und starb. In den Spielen wird der nächste, geborene Link zum Nachfolger und ist der Held The Wind Waker. Er hat eine Schwester, Aril, und mit seiner Oma und dem Onkel auf Präludien. Dieser Nachfolger muss das Master-Schwert erwecken und im weiteren Verlauf des Spieles, erfährt der 12-jährige Link mehr über sich selbst und sein Vorfolger... Der Held hat bisher in jedem Spiel einen hylianischen Abstamm und wird auch so bezeichnet, da er meistens in Hyrule geboren wird und alle seine Vorfahren Helden und auch Hylianern wahren. Passend zu dem ist, wie Link als junger Mann mit spitzen Ohren erscheint. Alle geborenen Links bekamen eine Gabe der Göttinnen : Das Triforce des Mutes. Dieses soll beweisen, dass dieser von den Götinnen auserwählt wurden. Seine Familie " Ziehe mutig in den Kampf ein mein Sohn !" - Zitat: Alter Krieger Links Familie ist sehr mysteriös. Manchmal ist er der Nachfahrer eines wahrhaftigen Soldatenkriegers, der mal den König von Hyrule das Leben gerettet hat. Die männlichen Vorfahren von ihm sind ebenfalls Krieger gewesen. Manchmal erfährt man teilweise etwas über seine Verwandten oder seine Familienmitglieder werden nicht erwähnt. In The Wind Waker hat Link eine jüngere Schwester, namens Aril. Sein Alter Typischerweise ist Link ein mutiger Junge oder ein junger Mann, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass in seinem Alter immer mehr als 19 Jahre an einer beliebigen Stelle in der Serie ist. *Zelda II: The Adventure of Link: Link ist 15 Jahre alt aber sein 16.Geburtstag wird sich nähern. *Ocarina of Time: Während Link ein Kind ist, kann man davon aussgehen, dass er ungefähr 12 Jahre alt sein kann. Als Erwachsener könnte man sagen, dass er zwischen 16 und 18 Jahre alt sein könnte. *Majora's Mask Link besitzt den selben Alter, wie in Ocarina of Time. *In Oracle of Ages und in Oracle of Seasons handelt es sich um den selben Link. Link ist ein Teenager und sieht vom Aussehen her aus, als würde er definitiv 14 Jahre alt sein. *The Wind Waker: Hier wird spekuliert, dass Link während seines 12.Geburtstags auf einem Turm geschlafen hat. *Twilight Princess: Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Link 17 Jahre alt ist. *Phantom Hourglass: Seit Phantom Hourglass erfolgt unmittelbar nach den Ereignissen von The Wind Waker, ist wahrscheinlich etwas mehr als Link zwölf oder dreizehn Jahre alt. *Spirit Tracks: Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Link warscheinlich 12-14 Jahre alt sein könnte. *Skyward Sword: Laut Nintendo grenzt Skyward Sword an Ocarina of Time an. Link soll in Skyward Sword jünger sein als in Ocarina of Time / Majoras Mask wobei er in Skyward Sword älter aussieht. Er sieht aus wie 14-15 obwohl er von Experten auf ca.10-11 geschätzt wird. Freundschaft zu Prinzessin Zelda Link hat in manchen Spielen eine tiefe Verbindung zu Prinzessin Zelda, und in the Minish Cap zum Beispiel ist Link der Kindergartenfreund der Prinzessin. Jedoch hat man noch nie eine Liebesgeschichte oder romantische Emotionen zwischen beiden gezeigt. (Notiz: mit Ausnahme von einer Kleinigkeit in Link's Awakening und den Ocarina of Time Comics: in LA fragt Link sofort Zelda's Namen, als er auf Cocolint aufwacht, ob aus Überraschung wegen der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Zelda und Marin oder anderen Gefühlen, ist unklar, und in den OoT Comics ist Link offensichtlich in Zelda verliebt). Auftitte The Legend of Zelda (NES) thumb|left|150pxLink ist ein Held, der durch Impa, die königliche Kinderpflegerin aufgefordert ist, um Prinzessin Zelda vom bösen König der Finsternis, Ganon zu retten, wer die Scherben des Triforce der Weissheit heraussuchen will. Link findet die Stücke, bevor es Ganon tat, und schließlich zerstört Link Ganon mit einem Silberpfeil und rettet Zelda. Der Charakter und Hintergrund werden wenig erklärt im Spiel und scheinen, bloß ein allgemeiner Fantasie-Held während dieser Verkörperung zu sein, aber werden im Prolog beschrieben, um einen brennenden Gerechtigkeitssinn zu haben. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link thumb|left|93pxEin Fortsetzung gab es nicht lange nach dem ursprünglichen Spiel , zeigt The Adventure of Link denselben Link aus dem vorherigen Spiel. Obwohl Ganon getötet worden ist, ist seine Gruppe noch aktiv. Sie planen Ganon wiederzubeleben, indem sie das Blut seines Mörders, Link auf seine Asche verschütten. Impa findet ein Triforce-Zeichen auf der Hand von Link, weil er sich seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag nähert und erklärt, dass er der Held ist, der gewählt ist, um eine alte Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem Schlaffluch zu erwecken. Link legt sechs Kristalle in die Paläste von Hyrule und schließlich zerstört er den dunklen Link, erhält den Triforce des Mutes und erweckt Prinzessin Zelda. thumb|196px A Link to the Past Link verreist, wenn er eine telepathische Nachricht von Prinzessin Zelda erhält, die sagt, dass sie im Kerker des Hyrule Schlosses geschlossen wird. Als die Nachricht endete, findet Link seinen Onkel bereit zum Kampf, wobei Link sagt, dass er im Bett bleibt. Nachdem sein Onkel ihn verließ, ignorierte er Link und verfolgte ihn. Wenn er ankommt, findet er seinen Onkel ernstlich verwundet. Der Onkel sagt Link, Prinzessin Zelda aus ihrem Gefängnis zu retten und ihm ein Schwert und Schild gibt. Nachdem sein Onkel stirbt, geht in das Schloss und rettet Zelda aus ihrer Zelle und die zwei flüchten in einen heimlichen Durchgang durch die Abwasserleitungen, der zu einem Heiligtum führt. Link wird von einem Mann in der Kathedrale gesagt, dass Agahnim, ein Zauberer, der sich den Thron widerrechtlich angeeignet hat, plant es zu brechen, machte ein Siegel vor Hunderten von Jahre durch die Sieben Weisen. Das Siegel wurde gelegt, um einen dunklen Zauberer genannt Ganon in der Dunklen Welt einzusperren, die einmal der Heilige Bereich war, bevor Ganon einfiel, den legendären Triforce erhielt und seine Macht verwendete, den Bereich in ein Land der Finsternis zu verwandeln. Agahnim hat vor, das Siegel zu brechen, indem er den Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen sendet, die das Siegel in die Dunkle Welt machten. Das einzige Ding, das ihn vernichten kann, ist das Master-Schwert, ein Schwert, das geschmiedet ist, um das Böse zu bekämpfen. Um zu beweisen, dass er würdig ist, braucht Link drei magische Anhänger. Nach dem Wiederbekommen der Anhänger bringt Link sie in die Ruhestätte des Master-Schwertes. Nachdem Link das Schwert von seinem Sockel gezogen hat, bringt Zelda ihn telepathisch zum Heiligtum und sie sagt ihn, dass Hyrule-Wächter angekommen sind. Link kommt am Heiligtum an, nachdem die Soldaten angekommen sind, wovon er dem sterbenden Mann erfährt, dass Zelda zum Hyrule Schloss genommen worden ist. Link geht, um sie zu retten, aber kommt zu spät an; Agahnim sendet Zelda zur Dunklen Welt. Link verletzt dann Agahnim im Kampf, aber wird nachher auch zur Dunklen Welt gesendet. Um Hyrule zu retten, ist Link erforderlich, die Sieben Mädchen, Nachkommen der Sieben Weisen von über die Dunkle Welt gestreuten Dungeons zu retten. Sobald die sieben Jungfrauen befreit wurden, verwenden sie ihre Macht, die Barriere um den Turm von Ganon zu brechen, wo Link Agahnim wieder gegenübersteht. Nachdem Link mit Agahnim beim zweiten Mal besiegt hat, erhebt sich Ganon von Agahnims Körper und verschwindet. Link jagt ihm hinterher und ist schließlich an der Pyramide der Kraft in der Dunklen Welt angekommen. Nach einem Kampf, der auf die Besitzübertragung von Ganon hinausläuft, berührt Link den Triforce und stellt Hyrule dazu wieder her, wie es war, bevor Ganon dazwischenlag. Link's Awakening Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter in The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Charakter in The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charakter in The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charakter in Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charakter in Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charakter in Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere in Skyward Sword Kategorie:Charakter in The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charakter in Four Swords Adventures Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charakter in Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charakter in Spirit Tracks